SPWA: San Paro Wrestling Alliance
by GoodOlGear
Summary: From the creators of FWE, and with a little support of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse group, we bring to you... SPWA!
1. Roster List

_**San Paro Wrestling Alliance Roster**_

**Cactus Man (SecurityRay's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Full House (Superkick), Spear, Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex)

**Finisher: **Wild Star Press (Shooting Star Press with mid-air Corkscrew), Bush Cutter (Scissor Kick)

**Theme:** "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge

**Vendrick "Tik-Tok" Taktarov (D'Campeon's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Rear Naked Choke, German Suplex, Istanbul Special (Power Bomb into Turnbuckle followed by Clothesline), Turkey-Wing Crossface (Chickenwing Crossface)

**Finisher: **The Last Light (Curb Stomp), Time's Up (Wrist Clutch Death Valley Driver)

**Theme: "**Bravery In The Field" by Heavenly

**Daniel Von Twirlenkiller (Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Giant Swing, East and West (Double Arm DDT)

**Finisher: **Twirl and Kill (Spinning Fireman's Carry Slam), Big Boot

**Theme: **"See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive

**Seung Bloodrose (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Silverado (Springboard Elbow)

**Finisher: **Bloodless (Double Knee Facebreaker)

**Theme Song: **"Break The Walls Down" by Adam Morenoff (Singles); "End Of Days" by Jim Johnston (As a part of the BloodRoses)

**Michael Simeone (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Winds Of Change (Spinning Side Slam), Redshade (Short Arm Elbow Smash)

**Finisher: **Scorched Land (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam)

**Theme: **"King Of My World" by Saliva (Singles); "End Of Days" by Jim Johnston (As a part of the BloodRoses)

**Arlon Benjamin (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **G-Flow (Dominator), Spinebuster

**Finisher: **Gresty 4 Lyf (Double Underhook Facebuster)

**Theme: **"Say It To My Face" by Downstait

**Excitebiker (Excitebike)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Excite-Kick (540 Enzuigiri Kick)

**Finisher: **Excite-Driver (Flip Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Whatever" by Our Lady Peace

**Lance Vance (GTA: Vice City)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Vance-Ance (Kneeling Side Slam)

**Finisher: **Headlock Driver

**Theme: **"Bad Man" by Jim Johnston

**Aries (Rockman Strategy)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Aries Bomb (Double Underhook Powerbomb)

**Finisher: **Flaming Mace (Single Leg Running High Knee)

**Theme: **"His World" by Zebrahead

**Magic Man (Megaman & Bass)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Jack Of All Trades (Rolling Cutter)

**Finisher: **Magic Card (Modified Full Nelson Facebuster; Between the lock of the Full Nelson and the transition into the Facebuster, both hands are placed behind the opponent's head.)

**Theme:** "I Came To Play V1" by Downstait

**JonTron (JonTron)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **No More Grump (Sit-Out Powerslam)

**Finisher: **Normal Boot (Big Boot)

**Theme: **"At Last" by Jim Johnston

**Dan Hanson (DXP's OC)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Signature: **Frankensteiner, Spear, Lou Thesz Press

**Finisher:** Hanson Hammer (Death Valley Driver), Axe (Belly to Back Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Big Balls" by AC/DC

**Johnny Klebitz (GTA IV)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signature: **Sit-Out Powerbomb

**Finisher: **Lost and Found (Stunner)

**Theme **"Dead Man" by Jim Johnston

**Byron Bloodrose (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Hack Effect (Side Effect)

**Finisher: **Double B (Sit-Out Facebuster)

**Theme: **"Hard EBM" by Sin (Singles and with Jeung Bloodrose); "End Of Days" by Jim Johnston (As a member of the BloodRoses)

**Jeung Bloodrose (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Mark of The Rose (Bearhug into Belly-to-Belly Suplex)

**Finisher: **Wheelbarrow Facebuster

**Theme:** "Hard EBM" by Sin (Singles and with Byron Bloodrose); "End Of Days" by Jim Johnston (As a member of the BloodRoses)

**Javez (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Signature: **Full Nelson Slam

**Finisher:** Tag-Maker (Leg Drop Bulldog)

**Theme: **"Crashing Foreign Cars" by Helmet

**Harmon Benjamin (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Signature: **Fisherman Suplex

**Finisher: **New Day (Diving Headbutt)

**Theme: **"Dawgz" by Konnan

**Steve (Minecraft)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Diamonds Are Forever (Falling Reverse DDT)

**Finisher: **Switch and Bait (Double Underhook Reverse Facebuster)

**Theme: **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Story Of The Year

**Chains (Payday)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signature: **Sierra Hotel (Jumping Reverse STO)

**Finisher: **Code Of Honor (Reverse Jumping Two-Handed Bulldog)

**Theme: **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage

**Wolf (Payday)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signature: **Crucifix Powerbomb

**Finisher: **Blue and Yellow (Airplane Spin into Death Valley Driver)

**Theme: **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage

**Demoman (Team Fortress 2)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Pain Train (Torture Wrack into Fireman's Carry Gutbuster)

**Finisher: **Loch-N-Load (Double Underhook Sit-Out Powerbomb)

**Theme: **"Boom" by Jim Johnston

**Magnet Man (Mega Man 3)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Diving Elbow Drop

**Finisher: **Magnet Missile (Superkick)

**Theme: **"War Of Change" by Thousand Foot Krutch

**Metal Man (Mega Man 2)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Lou Thesz Press

**Finisher: **Metal Blade DDT (Jumping DDT)

**Theme: **"Off The Chain Instrumental" by Dale Oliver

**Chef Hatchet (Total Drama Island)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signature: **Gorilla Press Slam

**Finisher: **Ready To Serve (Falling Powerslam)

**Theme: **"Some Bodies Gonna Get It" by Three 6 Mafia

**Vanoss (YouTube)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Max Vector (Double Knee Backbreaker)

**Finisher: **V-Factor (Sit-Out Facebuster)

**Theme: **"The Kings" by Run D.M.C

**H20 Delirious (YouTube)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Out Of My Mind (Corkscrew Flying Forearm Smash)

**Finisher: **Sanity Slippage (Dragon Sleeper Hold)

**Theme: **"The Kings" by Run D.M.C

**Gavin Free (Achievement Hunters)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Signature: **Free To Believe (Sprinboard Over Castle Neckbreaker)

**Finisher: **Gavin Kick (Enzuigiri Kick)

**Theme: **"Make Some Noise" by Chris Warren (Singles); "The Kings" by Run D.M.C (As a member of Tube-X)

**Pyro (Team Fortress 2)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Backburner (Choke-Breaker)

**Finisher: **Brimstone Piledriver (Tombstone Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven

**Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signature:** Diving Headbutt

**Finisher: **Simpson Spear (Spear)

**Theme: **"Special Op" by Jim Johnston

**Heavy (Team Fortress 2)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Sandvich Punch (WMD)

**Finisher: **Russian Roulette (See Big Show's Showstopper)

**Theme: **"Meat On The Table" by Jim Johnston

**Franklin Clinton (GTA V)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Out of The Forum (Running Sit-Out Powerslam)

**Finisher: **LS-SA (Flip Piledriver)

**Theme: **"My Life Be Like" by GRITZ

**Michael DeSanta (GTA V)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Legacy Maker (Alabama Slam)

**Finisher: **Punt Kick

**Theme: **"Just Don't Care Anymore" by American Fangs (Singles);"Take a Fall" by Dale Oliver (With Trevor Philips)

**Trevor Philips (GTA V)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Roundhouse Kick

**Finisher: **Clothesline Of Trevor (Clothesline From Hell)

**Theme: **"Villains In My Head" by The Heroes Lie (Singles); "Take a Fall" by Dale Oliver (With Michael DeSanta)

**Tyron Sennet (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature: **Dragon Whip

**Finisher: **Street Sweep (Spinebuster)

**Theme: **"Ain't No Stoppin' Me" by Jim Johnston (Singles); "End Of Days" by Jim Johnston (As a member of the BloodRoses)

**Brian Van Vorst (totaldrama367's Original Character)**

**Signature: **Superkick, Inverted DDT, Springboard tornado DDT

**Finisher: **Sweet Vacation (540° Enzuigiri Kick), Too Easy (Jumping Reverse STO)

**Theme: **"Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

_**Female Roster**_

**Amelia Cage (BenderRed's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **450 Splash, Omega Bomb (Swanton Bomb), D.O.S (AA/FU), Twin Magic (switches with Anna while referee is distracted)

**Finisher: **Caged Widow (Black Widow), Cage KO (RKO)

**Theme: **"Hardcore Country" by Dale Oliver

**Anna Cage (BenderRed's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **450 Splash, Omega Bomb (Swanton Bomb), D.O.S (AA/FU), Twin Magic (switches with Amelia while referee is distracted)

**Finisher: **Cage KO (RKO), S.O.S (Superkick)

**Theme: **"Holla" by Jim Johnston

**Yumi Sonida (DarkDragon90's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Diving Bulldog, Sonoda Press (Shooting Star Press), Sonoda Lock (Rear Naked Choke)

**Finisher: **Sonoda Driver (Snapmare Driver), Sonoda Crash (Styles Crash)

**Theme:** "Valley of Eternity" by Marty Friedman

**Julia Snow (Ivan Drago's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signature: **Rear-Naked Choke Hold, Inverted DDT, Piledriver, Cross Armbreaker, Springboard Hurricanrana

**Finisher: **Unprettier (Double Underhook Reverse Facebuster), The Hailstorm (Corkscrew Splash)

**Theme: **"Youth Without Youth" by Metric

**Angie (Need For Speed: Carbon)**

**Alignment: ** Heel

**Signature: **Spear

**Finisher: **21st Street Raid (Side Slam)

**Theme: **"Hurricane" by Kyuss

**Lime Bell (Accel World)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Double Knee Armbreaker

**Finisher: **Citron Call (Roundhouse Kick) Citron Lock (Rolling Armbreaker)

**Theme: **"My Last Breath" by Evanescence

**Blaze The Cat (Sonic Rush)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Burning Boot (Big Boot)

**Finisher: **Checkmate (Impaler DDT)

**Theme: **"To Hell We Ride" by Lostprophets

**Shadow (ModNation Racing)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signature: **Twist Of Fate (Cutter)

**Finisher: **Guillotine Drop (Leg Drop Bulldog)

**Theme: **"A Stranger I Remain" by Jamie Christopherson

* * *

_**Tag Teams and Stables**_

**The BloodRoses (Michael Simeone, Jeung Bloodrose, Seung Bloodrose, Byron Bloodrose and Tyron Sennet)**

**Tag Team Finisher (Seung/Byron): **No Kill Like Overkill (Alabama Slam/Reverse Jumping Neckbreaker combo)

**Theme: **"End Of Days" by Jim Johnston

**The Crew (Wolf and Chains)**

**Tag Team Finisher: **PayDay (3D)

**Theme: **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage

**Los Santos' 3s (Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips)**

**Tag Team Finisher (Trevor/Michael): **Fatal Concussion (Clothesline Of Trevor/Punt Kick combo)

**Theme: **"The Dream" by Thee Oh Sees

**Tube-Generation-X (Vanoss, H20 Delirious, Gavin Free)**

**Tag Team Finisher (Vanoss/Delirious): **Control Alt Cancel (Double Knee Backbreaker/Top Rope Corkscrew Moonsault combo)

**Reliable Excavation Demolition (Heavy/Pyro)**

**Tag Team Finisher: **Deadly Alliance (Double Chokeslam)

**Theme: **"I Strike To Burn" by Traumatosis

* * *

_**Other On-Air Personnel**_

**Alexander Valant (Original Character) - **CEO and General Manager

**Theme: **"Nobody" by Skindred

**Howard "Buckshot" Holmes and Kreese Kreeley (MadWorld) - **Announce Team

**The Black Baron (MadWorld) **– Ring Announcer

**Lamar Davis and Ken Roseberg (GTA V; GTA Vice City) - **Backstage Interviewers

**Spy (Team Fortress 2) **– Manager of Reliable Excavation Demolition


	2. February 1st, Part 1

**Tonight… we change Los Santos' history.**

_The Maze Bank Arena with its' lights on during night-time was shown, and in the meantime, some sort of chanting could be heard in the background._

**It took us 6 long months…**

_Alexander Valant, CEO of SPWA, shook hands with his brother Gear, CEO of FWE, before boarding the flight that would've taken him to San Paro searching for talents. And the chants kept going._

**But after pain…**

_The BloodRoses were seen carrying away Seung Bloodrose from a gunfight._

**And endless nights…**

_Arlon Benjamin lifted some weighs up, while his son Harmon stretched in the back. And the chants wouldn't stop._

**We finally made it.**

_Steve could be seen boarding an aircraft, while Metal Man and Cactus Man quietly followed behind._

**Tonight… we start something new.**

_An inside view of the arena was shown, as the chants started to grow louder._

**We start a war.**

_Magnet Man superkicks Daniel Von Twirlenkiller out of the ring, but Michael Simeone runs in and decks him in the face with the Redshade! And the chants keep growing louder!_

**We start a change!**

_Wolf measured, before hitting Seung Bloodrose in the temple with the butt of a shotgun!_

**Tonight… we start…**

_Finally, the chants grew loud enough to be heard. They were chanting "SPWA!" repeatedly, every 5 seconds. And the screen faded to black._

* * *

**(Song: "Soul" by Ox)**

_As the song started up, we could see the Maze Bank Arena during the day, before the screen flashed white, and the scene changed to a dozen of cars heading to the stadium._

_As the other instruments kicked in, we could see Cactus Man walking backstage and putting on his Hazard hat, while Wolf was putting on his mask and gloves. Angie, in the meantime, was walking towards the gorilla position, but before she could enter it, the screen flashed white and the scene quickly shifted to the BloodRoses walking down the ramp together. _

_**Lord help me save my soul.**_

_Cactus Man speared Bart Simpson_

_**I'm trying not to lose control.**_

_Alexander Valant walked down the ramp, as a random fan raised a sign saying "Valants = Ratings!"_

_**I'm trying not to lose control.**_

_Vanoss, Gavin and Delirious do three crotch chops at the same time, firing green fireworks that form a huge X._

_**But I might have to let go.**_

_Michael Simeone raises the SPWA World Championship at the height of his head, looking at the belt like it was some sort of artifact, while the BloodRoses were in the ring with him._

_**Lord help me save my soul.**_

_Pyro and Heavy hit a Double Chokeslam on Michael DeSanta, but Trevor rushes in the ring with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and starts to attack them._

_**I'm trying not to lose control.**_

_Chains puts Metal Man through the announce table with a Code Of Honor off the apron, while the crowd loses it._

_**I'm trying not to lose control.**_

_A BIG brawl breaks out between Arlon, Harmon, Bonita Benjamin, Javez and the BloodRoses, as many road agents try to break it up…_

_**But I might have to let go…**_

Alexander Valant appeared, twirling around a small pistol, before pointing at the screen and pressing the trigger, causing it to shatter and fall down…

… Revealing the Maze Bank Arena. White and red fireworks immediately started to shoot out of the stage, and as soon this pyrotechnic spectacle was finished, the crowd jumped to their feets, not able to contain all this hype anymore. Soon enough, after panning through the entire arena, the camera takes us to the announce table, where a black man with an overly large afro, a black BloodRoses t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans is sitting, alongside a white man with a nice suit.

"Hello fans of massacre, destruction and anarchy, and WELCOME to the first episode of San Paro Wrestling Alliance's Saturday Night Vainglory!" announces the one with the nice suit. "I'm going to be your play-by-play announcer, former DeathWatch commentator Howard "Buckshot" Kreese!"

"And I'm going to be the badass color commentator, and also former DeathWatch contestant and announcer, Kreese fucking Kreeley!" yells the one with the afro.

"Kreese, are you still wearing that wig?" asked Howard, pointing to the huge afro.

"Wait, allow me to take this off." Kreese answered, as he took off the wig… to reveal a slightly smaller afro. "But Howard, let's not talk about my motherfucking hair-"

"Why should I, it's full of dirt and dry blood!" interjected Howard.

"-But let's talk about the awesome show that our CEO is offering these 20.000 fans tonight!" concluded the mad commentator. In the ring, in the meantime, a table had been set up by the ringside crew…

…

…

…

_**My sound we come to take over!**_

_**M.C. you better look over your shoulder.**_

_**Yeah, we know we on and on, oh well now…**_

**(Song: "Nobody" by Skindred)**

"Speak of the devil…" Howard said.

The lights turned green emerald, and soon Alexander Valant, the CEO of SPWA, started to make his way down the ramp, carrying a black briefcase, while the entire arena cheered him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the Black Baron. "Please welcome, da CEO of San Paro Wrestlin' Alliance, Alexander Valant!"

"This man. This motherfucking man!" yelled Kreese. "While I may not agree with some of his choices, he created SPWA from mere dust! He gave us all jobs, and I think you of all people should be the most grateful one, Howard."

"Grand-son of the founder of FWE, Olimpio Valant, son of FWE's COO Silvio Valant and brother of FEW's CEO Gear Valant, Alexander has one hell of a responsibility, and that is to finally bring the wrestling culture here in Los Santos!" explained Howard, as the CEO slid into the ring, before getting a microphone handed by the Black Baron.

Alexander tried to speak, but the arena had broken into a "Thank You!" chant a la "Goldberg!", which leaved the CEO highly amused. Once the chanting had calmed down, the CEO could finally speak.

"Los Santos, San Andreas… ARE YOU READY?!" yelled Alexander, getting many cheers from the crowd. "I said… ARE YOU READY?!" The cheers kept getting louder, but Alexander felt like they weren't loud enough.

"OK, for the last time… ARE! YOU! READY?!" asked one last time the CEO, this time getting enough cheers to nearby blow the glass roof off of the arena.

"Man, I may've created all this, but 5 minutes into our first broadcast and I already hate his fucking guts." Sighed Kreese.

"I think you all saw that promo at the beginning, a promo that explains WHAT SPWA is all about in barely a minute." Explained Alexander And thanks to our awesome production crew, I don't need to waste time saying the same old shit!"

"So, as you may know, we don't have anything ready for tonight, or for our first Pay-Per-View, Hierarchy, right? …False." He continued, getting the attention of the crowd, as he placed the briefcase on the table. "Because at Hierarchy…"

Alexander hesitated for a moment, before opening the black briefcase…

…

…

…

… Revealing the SPWA World Championship, gaining small cheers from the crowd. Valant immediately grabbed the belt and lifted it up in the air, allowing everyone to see it.

"…We are going to have an ELIMINATION CHAMBER match to find our first SPWA World Champion!" finally finished Alexander, leaving everyone shocked.

"What?!" yelled at the same time Kreese and Howard.

"Really?! I mean, wow! We're really setting the bar THAT high, boss?" asked Howard.

"Aw, who the fuck cares Howard!" answered Kreese. "It's going to be fucking awesome! We are going to see guts, piss and blood all over that ring!"

"Maybe without the guts and the piss, but you pretty much embraced the entire concept behind that structure, Kreese!" concluded Howard.

"Now, as for tonight's main event, I wanted to do Wyatts versus SHIELD in SPWA's own special way… Harmon, Arlon and Javez versus the BloodRoses, anyone?" suggested Alexander, immediately getting big "FUCK YEAH!" chants. "Well, too bad my old man wanted something else… a Fatal 4-Way Ladder match to find our first SPWA US Champion!"

"OK, we're REALLY starting to set the bar too fucking high for a small company like ours!" exclaimed worried Howard. "What if all this hype turns into hype backlash?!"

"Then we turn that hype backlash into hype backlash backlash!" answered Kreese with his lack of logic. "But let's just hear who is going to participate in this ladder match."

Alexander pointed at the titantron, where a sort of slot machine appeared.

"Now, to avoid bias on my part, the participants are going to be selected casually by our… erm… ah, fuck it, I'm just calling it Slot-Tron!" Alexander exclaimed, as the first slot started to spin… only to slowly but immediately come to a stop a few seconds later, leaving only a silhouette on the titantron.

"And the first name is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Cactus Man!" yelled the CEO, as Cactus Man appeared in place of his silhouette and the crowd cheered.

"Cactus Man! The kid from Dallas who has impressed many with his work!" exclaimed Howard. "He also works at RWF as of now, and he will represent SPWA at Pride and Glory in the match against the Rookie Revolution!"

"The only reason why I'm going to watch that match is because I'm hoping Souichi wipes the ring with their sorry asses." Kreese said, obviously annoyed that Cactus Man had gotten picked "And RWF… who gives a fuck about RWF?"

The second slot started to spin, and it slowly started to came to a stop mere seconds later, leaving a second silhouette.

"And the second name is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"… Dan Hanson!" exclaimed Alexander, as Dan appeared on the tron, only to be met by a mixed reaction by the crowd.

"Maybe this match just got better!" exclaimed Kreese, now suddenly interested. "Dan Hanson… I like the kid! He is VERY good in the ring, and if he wants to, he will open a can of whoop-ass on any other asshole in the ring with him!"

"This is shaping up nicely." Noted Howard, as the third slot started to spin and, as routine, slowly came to a stop…

"The third, and second to last name is the one of…"

…

…

…

…

"… Magnet Man!" exclaimed once more the CEO, as the robot master appeared on the screen. "And now, with only one place left-"

_**I'll be your end of days!**_

**(Song: "End Of Days" by Jim Johnston)**

Without any signal, the lights suddenly turned red, and Michael Simeone, along with his BloodRoses, appeared on the stage.

"Oh, shit! Business is about to fucking ram through the roof!" exclaimed Kreese. "My pals, and the one dominant force of SPWA, the BloodRoses, are HERE!

_**I've had enough!**_

_**I'll make them see!**_

_**They'll never take another drop**_ _**of blood from me!**_

"I don't remember you being introduced into the group…" hinted Howard.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" snapped his broadcast partner. "Simeone KNOWS I'm with them, he knows that I'm a part of his army, and there isn't shit you can do about it!"

While Kreese and Howard discussed like what could only be described as "an old married couple", Simeone walked up the steps and entered the ring, while his loyal lieutenants stayed around the ring, just in case. In particular, Jeung Bloodrose, after having tossed a microphone in the ring for Michael, got closer to the barricades near the announce table.

"Simeone…" Alexander said. "What did I do to deserve your presence?"

"Come on, Valant. Like you don't know." Simeone answered… but Alexander still had no clue of what he was talking about.

"Fucking- Really?!" snapped Michael. "You seriously have no clue?!"

"This crowd and me, pal." Answered Valant, still calm, while the crowd laughed.

"…It isn't really a great idea to mock Michael Simeone of all people." Michael said, back to his usually cool self. "Well… fine then. Allow me to explain. I've been busting my ass open since the day I became 8. I've been building EMPIRES out of nothing! I've become an urban legend, but does that help me to get in here? … No."

"I had to go through 4 hellish months JUST to get a contract! A one-year contract at that!" continued Simeone. "While you hired people such as that fat Russian fuck and a bunch of degenerates who know nothing but to point at their crotch in the blink of an eye!"

"Maybe they were BETTER than you." Proposed Alexander to Simeone, as the crowd went "OOOOOOH!". Simeone slowly took off his sunglasses and threw them outside of the ring, where Byron Bloodrose caught them.

"Kid… allow me to tell you two things. First, you went where no one should EVER go when talking to ME." Threatened Simeone. "And second… nobody is better than Michael Simeone. I tricked the mafia, I tricked the FBI, I even tricked my own mother! I started where no man ever started, and certainly where YOU spoiled brat didn't start, and I created an empire, a LEGACY! As I said, NOBODY is better than-

_**Say it to my face!**_

**(Song: "Say It To My Face" by Downstait)**

The boos that were coming from the crowd suddenly became cheers as the lights became green acid and Arlon Benjamin started to make his way down the ramp, holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the Black Baron "Please welcome, Arlon Benjamin!"

"Oh, what does this homeless piece of crap want now?" asked Kreese, clearly annoyed that Arlon had showed up. "Simeone was telling us the awesome story of his life, and this asshole ruins it!"

Arlon easily slid into the ring, mainly because the BloodRoses weren't sure on what to do, The trash king, as he was called by many, stared into Simeone's eyes, smirking.

"So, Michael, I've heard your small story. Yeah, really a tear-fucking-jerker, man. But wait! There's something quite wrong in that story- in fact, you didn't bust your ass open to get somewhere, I DID, while you were simply kissing the ass of some stereotyped Italian-american fat-ass mafia boss and getting percentuals!" exclaimed Arlon, immediately winning the crowd.

"And second, you aren't the best! Hell, you see this?" Arlon said, as he raised his feet, showing a chewing gum right under his boot. "This chewing gum is better than you! Why you may ask? Simple! Because it doesn't say bullshit, it doesn't annoy you to the point you want to saw your damn ears off, and most importantly, it has MORE BRAINS than YOU!"

Even Alexander gave a hearty chuckle at that last one, while Simeone and the BloodRoses were less than amused. In fact, Simeone's lieutenants immediately hopped on the ring's apron, and were about to enter the ring… before Alexander stepped in.

"OK, OK, OK people. We had our fun. But now, we want to get down to BUSINESS. Since I have no spots left on the card, next week… it's going to be Arlon Benjamin versus Seung Bloodrose… and Michael Simeone versus Harmon Benjamin." Explained Valant. "But wait, there is MORE! BOTH matches are, in fact, qualification matches for the Elimination Chamber!"

The crowd cheered hearing this last statement, while Arlon nodded satisfied. "And now, without ANY other interruption, let's see who gets the final place in the Ladder match!" finally concluded Alexander…

…

…

…

…

"… Oh, boy… It's… Tyron Sennet." Announced Alexander without any enthusiasm, while Tyron appeared on the titantron along with Cactus Man, Magnet Man and Dan Hanson. The rest of the BloodRoses, surprised but satisfied for Simeone's second-in-command, congratuled him, while Simeone patted him on the back as they leaved the ring. Arlon leaved the ring as well, and soon enough, the scene was swept away by Vainglory's logo, leaving us to a view backstage, where JonTron was getting ready for his match.

"Well, recapitulating… Tonight, Cactus Man, Dan Hanson, Magnet Man and Tyron Sennet will try to win the US Championship in a violent Fatal 4-Way Ladder match!" exclaimed Howard "And next week, both Arlon Benjamin and Michael Simeone will try to win a spot in the Elimination Chamber that will decide the first ever SPWA World Champion!"

"We're all waiting for those matches, Howard, but right now, someone else who deserves just as much attention as that will try to get into the chamber! We'll be right back, with JonTron going one-on-one with Steve!"


	3. February 1st, Part 2

As the bell was rang three times, the Black Baron stood in the ring, smiling at the crowd.

"Ladies an' gentlemen!" he suddenly yelled. "The followin' contest is an Elimination Chamber Qualification match, an' it's scheduled for one fall!"

…_**JONTRON! **_

…_**JONTRON!...**_

_**At last! You're on your ooooooooown!**_

**(Song: "At Last" by Jim Johnston)**

As soon as the instrumental part of the music started to pick up, the lights turned blue, almost azure, and JonTron walked out, amidst the boos coming from the crowd.

"Introduced first, from New York, New York, weighin' at 220 pounds, JonTron!"

"Let's officially kick off the show!" exclaimed Kreese

"JonTron, reviewer and gamer who became famous thanks to his channels, and who leaved Game Grumps last year… even if everyone KNOW there was something hidden." Hinted Howard.

"Jon then made the best choice of his life by not only INSULTING his 'brother' Arin, but he also destroyed him in an house show we had back in September." Continued Kreese. "The result was probably the best choice Jon ever made, as her was the one who received a contract, and now he is ready to become a world champion!"

JonTron, In the meantime, had already walked down the ramp, and was now walking up the steel steps. The former Game Grump passed through the ropes, and once in the ring, he got on top of a turnbuckle and started to yell to the crowd that he was going to be the best champion the multiverse ever saw.

Slowly, his music faded away, and, apparently, so did Jon's cockiness, as he hopped off the turnbuckle and waited for his opponent to show up.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**GO!**_

_**If you close your eyes your life**_

_**a naked truth revealed**_

_**Dreams you never lived**_

_**and scars never healed**_

**(Song: "Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of The Year)**

The instant that "GO!" kicked in, almost everyone started to cheer, as the lights turned gold and Steve walked out, wearing a black hoodie. The cubic hero quickly took it off, and did a pose similar to the Legend Killer one on top of the ramp, covering it in an explosion of golden sparks.

"And his opponent, from Minecraft, weighin' at 175 pounds… Steve!"

Steve, who had now started to walk down the ramp, was wearing a black tank top, along with a pair of red, Christian-like thighs with yellow details.

"And here comes Steve, someone who started as just an indie game protagonist, then became an indie game icon, and finally became a videogaming icon!" exclaimed Kreese. "…But unlike the badass that Herobrine is, he sucks."

"Ignoring the bullshit that Kreese is feeding us all, Steve was just a brawler before he started to train seriously… and now look at him! Some of our rookies look up to him as a role model, someone that can teach them what they need!" explained Howard.

"Yeah, and that's why he sucks. Take Jack as an example!" continued Kreese. "He isn't a role model, because he doesn't train rookies, he KILLS them!"

The miner, in the meantime, had already slid into the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle, looking at the crowd like Christian would do. Soon enough, Steve hopped off of the turnbuckle ready for the match.

The referee checked if both superstars were ready… and in a matter of moments, the bell was rang!

"And here we GO!" exclaimed Kreese "The first match in SPWA history has officially began!"

JonTron and Steve began the match by circling the ring, waiting for the other to lower his guard for one moment, before both eventually charged at each other and locked in a tie-up in the middle of the ring… and after a few moments, JonTron managed to get the upper hand, pushing Steve against the ropes!

The miner, pushed back by the ropes, ran back towards JonTron, who brought him to his knees with a hard kick to the gut before bringing his head down into the mat with a Snap DDT!

"JonTron is completely dominating thus far… looks like my predictions were right!" bragged Kreese.

"Too bad that you can't say complete bullshit like that after seeing the first moments of the match…" sighed Howard.

JonTron picked Steve back up, threw him against the turnbuckle… and hit him with a hard chop to chest!

…And a third one!

…And a fourth one!

…And a fifth one!

…And a seventh one!

…And an eight- No! Steve ducks right under the chop, and pushes JonTron against the turnbuckle with a kick, allowing him to hop on the middle one and to start a 10-punch salute!

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**4!**

**5!**

**6!**

**7!**

**8- **And JonTron breaks the combo by pushing Steve off! But the miner doesn't give up, and charges JonTron…

…

…

… But the reviewer moves out of the way, avoiding Steve's Clothesline and sending him against the turnbuckle!

"And JonTron dodges!" called Howard.

Steve, now holding his chest in pain, turns around, allowing JonTron to grab his arm and to send him against the ropes once more… and as Steve gets pushed back…

…

… JonTron connects with a Clothesline, taking him down! The miner tries to get back up, but as soon as he does, the reviewer takes him down with a second Clothesline!

"As I said… losing effort." Kept repeating Kreese.

"I'll give you A DOLLAR if this match really turns out to be a losing effort." Howard said

"So you will prove that I was right?" asked Kreese.

"No, so you can shut the hell up." Answered Howard.

Steve, now at the mercy of Jon, was lifted up in the air by the reviewer…

…

…

… But as he was about to be dropped by JonTron into a Powerbomb, the miner fought back, and even managed to roll up his opponent for the pin!

"And- Whoa, whoa, whoa, Steve with the roll-up!" suddenly snapped Howard.

**1!**

…

…

…

**2! **JonTron, being close enough to the apron, managed to get a hold of the ropes, interrupting the pin attempt.

"Aw, so close!" sighed Howard.

"You may want to keep all that enthusiasm for the main event, because, as I said, this will be a losing-"

Kreese was suddenly interrupted by the fans behind him chanting "WE FUCKING GET IT!" repeatedly, much to the amusement of Howard.

"This… is NOT funny, Howard." Sighed Kreese.

Back in the ring, JonTron was using the ropes as leverage to get back up… and in the meantime, Steve waited on the other side of the ring…

… Jon got back up on one feet… then the other…

…

…

… And Steve connected with a- Jon, moments before the maneuver would connect, managed to grab the miner by his torso, lifting him up and THROWING him outside of the ring like he was trash!

"Holy!" swore Howard. "Did you see how FAR Jon threw Steve? He almost landed on the bottom of the ramp!"

JonTron, not wasting any time, rolled immediately out of the ring, and started to repeatedly throw Steve against the barricade as the referee counted both men out.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**4!**

Not quite satisfied, Jon tossed Steve aside, and as the miner slowly got back up…

…

…

… Jon dropped him HEAD-FIRST into the barricade with a Flapjack!

"Damn! Steve will have one hell of a headache right now!" joked Kreese.

**5!**

Jon rushed back in the ring, and smirked at the crowd, who just booed him. Steve, in the meantime, dizzy due to the collision with the barricade, stumbled around…

**6!**

**7!**

**8!**

The miner, however, hearing the referee shouting, managed to find the direction of the ring.

**9!**

…

…

**10- **Steve managed to slide back in right before the ten count was over!

"And he made it!" exclaimed Howard.

"Pure luck…" Kreese just said.

Steve immediately got back up, and ran at full speed towards Jon, who just PICKED HIM UP and placed him in a Gorilla Press position.

"And here that luck goes all the way to hell!" suddenly snapped Kreese.

Jon shook Steve for a moment, seeing if he would've fought back…

…

…

…

… Before connecting with a DEVASTATING No More Grump, immediately shifted into a pin!

"And- SHIT! The No More Grump!" called Howard.

**1!**

…

…

…

**2!**

…

…

…

**3- **Steve miraculously managed to get a feet on the ropes.

"Oh, stay the fuck down, will ya?!" yelled Kreese.

Steve, almost out cold, just lied there, down on the map, as he slowly tried to roll towards the ropes. Jon, in the meantime, had walked right next to Steve… and had ripped off one of the turnbuckle's protection cushions!

"Hey, what the fuck?!" exclaimed Howard. "What the hell is JonTron trying to do?"

"Crushing Steve's skull into the exposed turnbuckle, isn't it obvious?" answered Kreese.

Jon backed up all the way into the opposite turnbuckle… and just waited…

…

…Steve, in the meantime, had managed to grab the ropes with what little strength he had left… and he got back on one knee… then on one feet… and then finally the other….

…

… JonTron ran like a train towards Steve…

…

…

…

… Only for the former to crouch just on the nick of time, avoiding Jon's Normal Boot and sending the gamer crotch-first into the EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!

"Normal- OH! OH GOD! OH GOOD GOD!" Howard held his crotch as well, almost as he was FEELING the pain that Jon was experiencing.

"Oh, for fuck's sake-!" exclaimed Kreese. "Really?! It ALWAYS has to backfire or what?!"

"Wrestling Physics 101: Whenever a jerkass removes the protection of the turnbuckle, his opponent will always use it to his advantage." Joked Howard.

As Jon screamed in pain and landed back on the mat, Steve slid behind him…

…grabbed his head…

…

…

…

… And he connected with the Diamonds Are Forever, immediately dashing on JonTron and hooking his leg for the pin!

"Diamonds Are Forever, and here comes the pin!" called Howard.

**1!**

…

…

…

**2!**

…

…

… JonTron got a feet on the ropes!

"Aaaaaaaaand- Nothing!" exclaimed Kreese.

"JonTron gets to the rope and manages to save himself once again." Called Howard. "Kreese, do you still think all Steve has done thus far is just a losing effort?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Answered Kreese.

In the meantime, JonTron slowly got back up thanks to the ropes, but Steve was waiting right behind him. However, the moment Jon got back up, the miner ran towards him, only for reviewer to connect with an Atomic Drop out of nowhere!

"Oh, Atomic Drop! Consider that payback from what happened a minute ago!" yelled Kreese.

As Steve stumble around, Jon wasted no time and locked a Bearhug on him! Steve tried to no avail to get free from the maneuver, but JonTron wouldn't let go… and after seconds already, Steve was slowly fading! But Jon, not satisfied, shook Steve around for a while…

…

…

… And transitioned the Bearhug into a Snake Eyes, RIGHT in the exposed turnbuckle!

"Oh! OH!" exclaimed Howard.

The referee, unsure of Steve's status, pushed JonTron away to check on the miner… and as soon as Steve was flipped around, it was EVIDENT that the Snake Eyes into the exposed turnbuckle had done some heavy damage… Steve had been BUSTED OPEN.

"Holy shit!" swore Howard. "Steve has been busted open from that Snake Eyes!"

But as soon as Steve was flipped around, JonTron immediately ran towards him and started to hit him with some heavy kicks… but Steve was holding the ropes! The referee had no choice but to start the count to Jon's disqualification.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**4!**

Before the referee could count all the way to five, Jon stopped, only to pull Steve away from the ropes and drag him in the middle of the ring. Jon lifted the miner up on his shoulders…

…

…

…

… And once more delivered the No More Grump!

"And JonTron, with that DEVASTATING Sit-Out Powerslam he named the No More Grump!" called Howard

"Steve is DONE for!" exclaimed Kreese.

With Steve now completely downed, JonTron backed up against the ropes as a precaution, and waited for him to get back up… but Steve wouldn't even flinch nor stir…

The referee walked next to the miner, and raised his hand up…

…

…

…

… And once he had let it go, the arm fell to the mat

"…Come on, Steve…" Howard HOPED that the miner would get back up.

The referee raised Steve's arm up again…

…

…

…

… And once again, the arm fell to the mat… NO! The arm stops in mid-air, and Steve closes his hand in a punch, signaling he's not out cold!

"Aaaaaand… BUT HOW?!" asked Kreese, shocked. "How is he not out cold?!"

Steve managed to sit up… and to get on a kneeling position… and finally, he got back on his feet! But as soon he turned around, JonTron ran wildly at him, raised his leg up… and connected with the Normal Boots!

… Wait…

…Steve ducks right under it and manages to get behind Jon! The reviewer turns around, and as soon as he does… Steve places his head under his back… hooks the arms…

…

…

… And FINALLY connects with the Switch and Bait!

"Switch and Bait connects!" called Howard. "Steve, turning the tables around…"

The miner, not wasting any moments, immediately placed himself on top of JonTron and hooked the leg, attempting the pin!

…

…

…

**1!**

"Is on his way…"

"Oh, hell no…" sighed Kreese

…

…

…

**2!**

"To get into…"

"No. No. No…" kept sighing Kreese.

…

…

…

**3!**

"Into the Elimination Chamber!" finally concluded Howard

**(Song: "Just Close Your Eyes" by Story Of The Year)**

"The winner of this match, an' advancin' into the Elimination Chamber… Steve!" announced the Black Baron, as the crowd clapped the performance.

"Somehow, the block dude manages to turn the table around… fucking hell." Sighed once more Kreese. "I mean, holy shit, congratulations and everything, but he did JACK-SHIT to get into the Chamber."

"Oh, stop complaining for once!" answered Howard, as the scene was swept away and we were brought backstage… where Lamar Davis was waiting.

"Yo, wassup LS?!" he asked, gaining a MASSIVE pop from the crowd, even if there were some boos as well, probably coming from the few Ballas in the audience. "Please welcome, mah first guest tonight… TYROOOOOOOON SENNET!"

And, indeed, Simeon's second-in-command appeared on the screen, amidst the boos. However, as Lamar was trying to talk, Tyron snatched the microphone from him and kicked him away, mouthing "Fuck off, you moron." As well.

"Los Santos, San Andreas… personally, I think that advice to make this shit-hole any better would be wasted, mainly because every single citizen that lives here has porn and meth replacing their brain." Harshly said Tyron, immediately gaining hate from the crowd. "Now, onto the actual topic. Many of you have been telling me that I've gained the spot in the ladder match by pure luck. Me? I think that was DESTINY, not luck. That was destiny's call, that was destiny's sign that I will be the first ever US champion… and you brainless morons didn't even notice. But if you don't believe in destiny, then let's see who my opponents are, huh?"

"Oh, joy…" sighed Howard.

"First of all, I have to go through a random nobody that was randomly picked off of the street and gave some steroids and a tissue for his issues. Yeah, I'm talking about you, Hanson. Then, I have to fight a… you know, scratch that, I don't even KNOW how to classify that freak of Magnet Man, if not something that not only LOOKS dumb, but was DESIGNED to fail! And last, but CERTAINLY, not least… I have to fight a CACTUS. For crying out loud, a MOTHERFUCKING CACTUS!" continued Tyron. "And you want him to win. I'm sorry, but come tonight, the BloodRoses will be one step further in cleansing this company of all those freaks, all those assholes who thought that it was a good idea to sign up to SPWA. Just by being part of something with San Paro in its' name is killing the name of that city. And we're here to SAVE that name. I WON'T lay down… WE, the BLOODROSES, WON'T lay down."

And with that, Tyron threw the microphone off-screen, possibly hitting Lamar, and walked away… only to bump into Magnet Man!

"Excuse me? DESIGNED to fail?" asked the robot master, chuckling. "Just who do you think you are? You may be Michael Simeone's second-in-command, but that doesn't mean anything in this industry.

"Oh, look. The useless robot needs attention!" exclaimed Tyron, annoyed. "I don't mean anything in this industry… yet. I will CHANGE this industry, we will take it over, while you… you won't even leave a mark. Nothing. No one will remember you, or better yet, the idiots who are cheering you right now will remember you and will say how big of a mistake it was cheering you! And you may ask, why? Because you're supposed to be the bad guy-"

"Let me interrupt you RIGHT there." Suddenly stepped in Magnet Man. "I'm SUPPOSED to be the bad guy. SUPPOSED. The time I was the bad guy has been LONG over. And in case you don't know, I moved on… but you and your friends still think that a city like San Paro can be saved. Bloody hell, you're probably more delusional than Charlie Brown."

And with that- Tyron suddenly tackled Magnet Man to the ground! The BloodRose started to hit the robot with a barrage of punches, but he managed to push Tyron off and to hit him with a Elbow Smash!

"And- HEY HEY HEY!" exclaimed Howard. "Tyron and Magnet Man! Here we go!"

However, before the brawl could continue, security stepped in and separated the two.

"Oh, come on, that was awesome! …Well, at least I know who I will cheer for tonight, Tyron Sennet!" exclaimed Kreese

"Wow, I would've never guessed it!" answered Howard with an highly sarcastic tone, as the show drew into the first commercial break of the night.

**(Commercial Break)**


	4. February 1st, Part 3

**(Commercial Break)**

_Only pitch black darkness could be seen for about five seconds… until an opera mask appeared. A smiling opera mask. And the mask started spinning around… while a disturbing laughter could be heard in the background. _

_The smiling mask disappeared, only to be immediately replaced by sadder mask. And crying could be heard… suddenly, the sound became disturbed, and the two masks appeared on the screen, spinning in different directions, while both this laughter and this cry were heard together… _

_The screen suddenly started to shake, before it became static… and it finally faded to black._

**(End of Commercial Break)**

"Well… that was something." Was all Howard could say. Even the Black Baron, who had gotten back in the ring to announce the next match, was left speechless… almost speechless.

"Ladies an' gentlemen!" he exclaimed. "The followin' contest is a tag team match, and it's scheduled for one fall!"

**(Song: "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

As soon as the song kicks in, the crowd starts cheering, even if there are some boos coming from it as well. And soon enough, Wolf walks out, wearing his suit and his demon mask as usual. The Sweden falls on one knee and looks at his forearm like there was a clock right there… and starts to wait for someone.

_**All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled**_

_**It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail**_

Chains arrived as well, and walked behind Wolf before putting his hands around his mouth and screaming "It's payday time!". Wolf got back up, and the two started to walk down the ramp.

"Introduced first, weighin' together at 345 pounds, Wolf and Chains… The Crew!"

"And here come two of Payday's protagonists!" exclaimed Howard. "And busting a certain myth, Wolf is the same in both games, guys."

"Yeah, putting that crap aside, these dudes should be fearless robbers! They can break in any building on this planet, and yet, they're being the same old boring goody two shoes… all the respect i could have for those two already went down the fucking toilet."

The two robbers hopped on the apron and entered the ring by passing through the ropes at the same time, perfectly synchronized. As the music faded away, Chains was being cocky as usual, while Wolf looked at the ramp, waiting their opponents…

…

… And all of a sudden, the entire stage was engulfed in fire!

**(Song: "I Strike To Burn" by Traumatosis)**

As the lights turned red, the flames seemed to "move" to the sides, and Heavy, Pyro and Spy appeared on the stage.

"And their opponents!" kept announcing the Black Baron "Accompanied to the ring by Spy, weighin' together at 611 pounds, Pyro and Heavy… Reliable Excavation Demolition!"

"And here come my favorites to win this match!" exclaimed Kreese.

"Dude, don't get too cocky." Warned Howard. "JonTron was your favorite for the last match too, and we all know how that ended up…"

The two mercenaries, in the meantime, had arrived at the bottom of the stage. Spy decided to wait outside of the ring, while Pyro slid in the ring and Heavy walked up the steel steps before passing through the ropes.

As the music faded away and the bell was rang, it was decided that it would've been Wolf and Pyro to begin the match.

After few seconds of waiting, in fact, Pyro immediately dashed towards his opponent, ready to strike him with a Clothesline, but Wolf easily ducked under it, and started to hit the mercenary with some heavy punches to the midsection. Pyro, however, managed to block, and pushed away the robber.

"Pyro manages to gain control now." Called Howard.

As soon as he had the opportunity, Pyro ran towards Wolf and finally managed to connect with a Clothesline, taking the robber down. However, before he could turn around, Wolf had already tagged in Chains, and the other robber had wrapped his arms around Pyro's waist…

…

… Connecting with a Belly-To-Back Suplex!

"And Chains taking down the firefly with a Suplex!" called once more.

"I'm sorry, but are you sure Pyro wants you to call him a firefly of all things?" asked Kreese.

"Well, I'm not so sure-"

"Then shut the fuck up, he doesn't call you the king of sex maniacs!" snapped Kreese, while numerous fans behind him cheered hearing a variation of one of his famous quotes.

Back in the ring, Chains managed to connect with an Irish Whip, pushing Pyro against the rope. Pyro bounced back, and Chains wrapped his arms around his back… but Pyro fought back! Chains tried to connect with the Suplex, but the mercenary wouldn't allow him… and instead connected with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex of his own on the robber!

Pyro immediately took advantage of the situation, and tagged in Heavy.

"Oh, man!" exclaimed Kreese, liking the current situation of the match. "The enforcer of The Crew is about to get his ass whopped and handed to him on a fucking silver plate by the Russian giant!"

Heavy, not wasting any time, grabbed Chains' ankle….

…

… And locked in a painful, devastating Ankle Lock! And Chains immediately started to flail his arms around, trying to crawl across the ring or attempting to reach the ropes!

"Chains now in a spiky situation…!" called Howard. "Heavy could rip Chains' leg apart and use it as a bat to hit his body over and over!"

"Hey, now to see THAT I would pay 50 bucks!" answered Kreese

Chains kept flailing his arms… he kept flailing… and slowly, but surely, he was about to tap…

… But the enforcer managed to make the miraculous tag to Wolf, who ran into the ring and started to attack Heavy with punches and kicks to the midsection! The Swedish robber pushed the Russian giant into the turnbuckle… but Heavy was holding onto the ropes! The referee immediately started the 5-count, while Pyro took advantage of the situation and threw himself and Chains over the top rope with a Clothesline, before he started to attack him

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

Chains, however, didn't give up so easily. The technician, in fact, was trying to LIFT Heavy!

"Is Wolf really trying to do something that stupid?" asked Kreese "There's a reason he's the motherfucking Heavy, and that's because he weighs 400 pounds!"

"The right question to ask would be 'Can Wolf really pull this off', but until I'll see it, I'll agree with you." Answered Howard.

Wolf still kept trying, occasionally hitting Heavy with more punches, even to the face, but nothing….

…

… And then the giant was slighty lifted from the ground… slowly lifted over the SECOND turnbuckle… and Wolf managed to lift him high enough to drop him on the top turnbuckle! The crowd, shocked, roared!

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Howard.

"Really?!" asked Kreese, maybe even more shocked than the crowd.

Wolf immediately hopped on the top turnbuckle, and placed Heavy in a Suplex position, but the Russian giant answered with some heavy chops to chest. Wolf, immediately breaking up the position, started to answer with some punches of his own, and soon the two started to hit each other.

However, Heavy easily managed to win this exchange, and placed Wolf's head between his legs… before lifting him on his shoulders in a Powerbomb position!

"Oh, fuck- Don't do it, Heavy!" begged Howard.

"Yeah, don't do it Heavy, because if you do it, you will probably break his neck and get us rid of his annoying ass once and for all!" exclaimed mockingly Kreese

Heavy jumped…

…

… But Chains managed to slide back into the ring just in time to see the Russian giant jump, and dashed at him! The afro american robber wasted no time, and jumped as well…

…

… And he connected with the Code of Honor, nullifying the Super Bomb and sending Heavy crashing head-first into the mat!

"Chains! Chains with the Code Of Honor! Heavy may be out!" called Howard.

Chains, not wanting to get disqualified because he was inside the ring, immediately rolled out of it, while Wolf immediately jumped on Heavy and hooked the leg.

**1!**

…

…

**...**

**2! **Spy gets Heavy's foot on the rope, unnoticed by the referee, nullifying the pin attempt!

"Oh! Only two, thanks to Spy!" called Howard

"Now that's being a strategist, Howard! Wait for the right moment and pull off the ace you were hiding in your sleeve for so long!" explained Kreese, thinking he was some sort of modern Sun Tzu.

As Wolf got back up and started to argue with the referee, saying how that was supposed to be a three-count. Heavy slowly rolled closer to the ring apron… and tagged in Pyro. The mercenary, unnoticed, entered the ring and connected with a Clothesline on the back of Wolf's head!

Pyro immediately picked the robber back up, and started to throw him around like he was a toy of some sort, before picking him up once more. The mercenary, after some more tossing, placed his arms under Wolf's arms…

…

… And lifted him up for the Full Nelson Slam…! NO! Wolf slips away and reverse the move into a Bulldog! With Pyro now down, Wolf was quick to tag in Chains, who immediately walked over the mercenary and locked in a Cloverleaf!

"Cloverleaf now locked in, will Pyro tap out?" asked Howard

"No, he will not… trust me, Spy has got something up his sleeve." Noted Kreese, as, indeed, the manager of the two mercenaries was walking around the ring.

Pyro, in the meantime, kept flailing his arms around, looking for a way out of the submission… but even if he managed to drag himself a little closer to the ropes, Chains would drag him back at the middle of the ring anyway. There was no way out…

…

….

… And Pyro tapped! …but the referee was dragged out of the ring by Spy just before he could see the mercenary's hand slam against the mat!

"See? I told you." Highlighted Kreese. "Spy is doing all he can to keep his clients from losing!"

"The referee should disqualify him! Pyro clearly tapped out right in the middle of the ring, Spy can't just drag him out in a moment like that!" exclaimed Howard.

Chains, in the meantime, thinking the referee had saw Pyro tap, let go of the mercenary and turned around… only to receive a chair to the head by Heavy!

"What the-?!" Howard was shocked!

"Damn! That chair shot probably split his mask open!" cruelly joked Kreese.

Wolf immediately rushed into the ring to the rescue of his partner… only for Pyro to grab him at the throat! The mercenary lifted him up like few men could…

…

… And dropped him on one of his knees, connecting with the Backburner!

"And now the Backburner by Pyro- damn it!" cursed Howard. "This isn't right!"

Heavy immediately rolled under the ropes, while Spy told the referee to get back into the ring and make the three-count… as Pyro was pinning Chains. The referee, not having seen the chair shot, immediately rushed into the ring, and counted the pin.

"Well, we could say that…"

**1!**

"The robbers..."

…

…

…

**2!**

"Were robbed…"

…

…

…

**3!**

"Of the win!" concluded Kreese, putting on a pair of sunglasses in the process… before getting a can of soda thrown at him from the audience that knocked the sunglasses off of his face.

"What the fuck?! Security!" yelled the mad announcer, and even Howard couldn't help but chuckle at the scene

**(Song: "I Strike To Burn" by Traumatosis)**

Pyro got off of Chains and brought up his arms before immediately bringing them down, setting off a column of fire from each one of the turnbuckles, something that could be considered a sign of dominance. Soon enough, Spy entered the ring, and started to praise his client for the win, while Wolf, who had gotten back up, rolled Chains out of the ring.

"The winners of the match… Reliable Excavation Demolition!" announced The Black Baron

"Spy allowing his clients to win here tonight… well, even if I hate the results, I do have to say that they did dominate most, if not the entire match." Admitted Howard.

"Dominated? Fuck that, there isn't a word adapt to describe RED's victory here tonight!" exclaimed Kreese.

"Is that because you dropped out of school?" mocked Howard.

"Howard, for the last time, shut the fuck up." Threatened the mad announcer.

* * *

The screen faded to backstage, most precisely the GM's office, where Alexander Valant was sitting. The CEO apparently was talking to someone via phone.

"Yes, the flags are ready, the blueprints are on their way… don't worry!" exclaimed Alexander. "We will make this thing work, like it or not! Besides, what the hell could happen to me? I got ran over by a truck and I got up to beat the crap out of the driver last year! …No, that wasn't a dream!"

Suddenly, Alexander stopped and looked off-screen, before sighing.

"Dude, can i call you back? Thanks." he suddenly said, closing the phone and placing it on his desk, before he resumed looking off-screen. "Well… if it isn't Angie."

The camera zoomed out to reveal that, indeed, the leader of the 21st Street Crew was, indeed, in Alexander's office. And the moment she appeared, the crowd's boos reached all the way backstage, along with chants of "You're a fuckhorse!"

"Cut the crap Valant, I want a match tonight." Angie said harshly. "I don't care how many tits and asses you can get on camera, i can still make you richer than those. I'm the very BEST this company as to offer."

"Really? Because this company isn't called "Videogame Bitches who Look Like Fuckhorses, or VBLLF if you will." Answered Alexander, getting a huge reaction from the crowd.

"Why, you little- it doesn't matter what you think. You're just doing the paperworks, you never get your hands dirty! And when you do, it's inside a five dollars company, a desperate one at that." Continued to tease Angie. "Admit it, you're just preventing me from fighting tonight because you're jealous. You're jealous of me, because unlike you, i can get a reaction from these fans without sounding like a degenerate broken disc. Hell, you're even jealous of your own BROTHER, because, let's admit, he is better than you! He won titles in FWE and that five dollars company called IWF, he is a PIONEER in Italy when it comes to wrestling, while you can just play second fiddle to him! That is why you're keeping me off of the card admit it."

Alexander sighed, right now in a tranquil fury over the words that Angie had just told him. "The reason why you're not on the card tonight is because there is NO space on it. I got two debuts this week, i've got a big Main Event with four future main eventers fighting for the United States Championship, and mind you, i'm also working on something BIG. Something i will announce next Monday on AWE and next Saturday here on Vainglory. But you want a match? You will have a match. You see, while i intended on picking three women at random to participate in a Three Way Dance for the belt at our upcoming pay-per-view, Hierarchy, i decided we will have, instead, a 6-Women tournament to determine who will take part in that match. Your match Angie... is next week, against Julia Snow. Now get out of here before i change idea."

Angie, satisfied of having gotten what she wanted, walked away. Alexander immediately picked up the phone and opened it- but before he could even start to type the number, Magnet Man was THROWN through the door!

"What the?!" exclaimed Alexander, immediately rushing over to the downed robot master. "Hey man, you're fine?"

"Yes, yes i'm- AGH!" yelled Magnet Man as he tried to get back up, holding his leg in pain.

"Damn it... i'll get you to the infirmary." Alexander said, but Magnet Man immediately stopped him.

"There's... there's no need, i'll be fine- UGH!" he exclaimed once more as he tried to walk, immediately stopping dead in his track due to his leg.

"Admit it, you're in no condition of fighting tonight..." Alexander sighed. "Look, i'll help you get to the infirmary as i said, but you have to promise me that this week you will stay out of the ring."

"If you promise me a match for the United States championship next week, i'll gladly accept." answered the robot master.

"Deal it is then." concluded the CEO, as he wrapped Magnet Man's arm around his neck and shoulders, helping the robot to walk by being a sort of cane for him. "The one who will replace you will be here any moment then. Trust me, yours was a good choice, you just netted yourself a title shot for nothing!"

* * *

**17/05/14 Update: Changed Angie's speech and Magnet Man's "thrown through the door" moment to make them look like a whining bitch and a weakling respectively. I also added the two debuting talents, Brian Van Vorst and Shadow (NOT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG) to the roster list.**


End file.
